


THE ALTHEANS AND THE SAIYANS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anime Freeform, Epic, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Smut, Guardians - Freeform, Healing & Peace, Humor, Language Barrier, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New Attacks, New Senshi, New Transformations, Power Balance, Romance, Smut, So much smut, Strength and Unity, Ultimate Power-Up, Ultimate Transformation, new powers, so many characters - Freeform, so many pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by MegaKat, adopted some ideas.<br/>AU/Alternate Universe. VegetaxSerenity/Sailor Moon, and other pairings.<br/>What if…Vegeta never joined Frieza, and when Frieza destroyed his home planet, he and the surviving Saiyans managed to somehow escape the Saiyan genocide and then crash landed somehow to Earth, left there injured and weak from the destructive powerful blast…only…saved by special women who have elemental powers and one of them is a lost Althean princess?<br/>FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. STORY POSTED IN FANFICTION AND AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWN (DOT) ORG</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ALTHEANS AND THE SAIYANS

STORY TITLE:

 **THE ALTHEANS AND THE SAIYANS** by **DARKFIRENYX (MYSTICWRITER3018)**

 

LINE BREAK

 

STORY SUMMARY:

Inspired by MegaKat, adopted some ideas.

AU/Alternate Universe. VegetaxSerenity/Sailor Moon, and other pairings.

What if…Vegeta never joined Frieza, and when Frieza destroyed his home planet, he and the surviving Saiyans managed to somehow escape the Saiyan genocide and then crash landed somehow to Earth, left there injured and weak from the destructive powerful blast…only…saved by special women who have elemental energy-powers and one of them is a lost Althean princess?

STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, CONTENT AND VIOLENCE.

STORY POSTED IN FANFICTIONDOTNET AND AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG.

 

LINE BREAK

 

STORY GUIDE:

Words “Words” – normal; English

“ _Words_ ” – italics; Althean language, magic spells, incantations

“ **Words** ” – bold; Saiyan language

 _Words_ – italics; thoughts, mental-thinking

 **Words** – bold; spells, incantations, chants, news

 ** _Words_** – bold italics; prophecies, books, written word

( _Words_ ) – italics; mating-bond talk, mental-link

[ _Words_ ] – italics; tech-talk, com-link

 

LINE BREAK

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTES:**

Inspired by the author MegaKat and her stories, I went into creating and writing this new OC story! I hope you like it!  There are a lot of changes in my story and also, I adopted some useful terms and ideas coming from MegaKat—so no flames please!

The pictures I have posted for my story are the main characters! Hope you like them!

This story is posted in FANFICTIONDOTNET and AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG.

 

From (your POV) LEFT TO RIGHT: Sailor Senshi/Althean Warriors

Keira/Solaria, Sun Guardian (OC)

Rei/Mars

Setsuna/Pluto

Hotaru/Saturn

Serenity/Moon Princess or Althean Princess

Haruka/Uranus

Minako/Venus

Ami/Mercury

Michiru/Neptune

Luna/Lunaria, Moon Guardian (OC)

Makoto/Jupiter

Calypso/Staria, Star Guardian (OC)

 

There will be more pictures concerning the characters, including the Saiyans!

This story is posted in FANFICTIONDOTNET and AO3 / ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG

 

LINE BREAK

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, SAILORMOON AND ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE STORY, PLOT AND THE OC CHARACTERS.**

 

LINE BREAK – **CHAPTER 1** – LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 1

 

_Pain…he remembered pain…_

 

“Oh my Gosh! Guys! Keira! Get over here! There’s someone hurt!” a female voice cried out.

 

_A giant overwhelming explosion…big enough to destroy a whole planet…_

 

“Whoa! By the Great Sun Gods! What the hell happened to this guy?!” another female voice exclaimed, sounding very shocked and stunned horrified. “He really looked like he went through a big wringer!”

 

_A blast so powerful…he remembered being blown away by it…and felt like he was transported through space and time and something…_

 

A third female voice gasped. “Oh by Poseidon’s trident! Look! He has a tail!”

 

A fourth female voice cried out. “Holy blazing fires of Mars! What is he—an alien or something?”

 

“Uh…have you forgotten that _we’re_ aliens too, you know?” the second female pointed out.

 

The first female voice who found the injured one snapped sharply. “Who cares!? Just help me move him back to the house!”

 

“Say what!? Back to the house?! Princess, are you crazy?!” the second female protested incredulously. “What if this one’s a bad guy!?”

 

The first female growled irritably. “If he were, he should’ve been lying _dead_ instead of like this! Now help me move him right now or I’ll forbid you of sweets until the next day of New Years!”

 

The second female wailed dramatically. “No! Anything but that!”

 

The fourth female groaned. “Honestly, Keira…you and your love of sweets.” The third female giggled good-naturedly.

 

The injured man groaned and almost yelled out in pain when he felt hands moving him, jarring his bruises and wounds.  Then he felt the first female gently soothe him, her voice somehow seems to comfort and calm him.

 

“Ssh…it’s alright.  You’ll be okay.” She said softly.

 

_It’s a wonder that I’m still alive and kicking after such a big blast like that…how is it possible?_

 

The injured man kept groaning and moaning in pain from time to time as he was lifted and carried up gently by the four women that found him, mindful and careful of his wounds and he was moved and brought to their home dwelling.

 

Then the injured man sighed with relief and pleasure upon feeling that he’s been put down right into a big soft bed with fluffy pillows and very thick soft blankets, as if he’s lying on real soft fluffy clouds.

 

Next, the injured man hissed and growled a bit when he felt one female’s pair of hands working on him, healing his bruises and injuries with some kind of healing power he can sense and treating his cuts and wounds with bandages nicely, up until it stopped and he sighed again with relief on not feeling any more pain, but he could still feel pain from other wounds that were not healed yet.

 

“There.  Everything done…for now.” The first female said softly, sounding satisfied with healing work. “He still has a long way to go until he’s completely healed up.  I’ll need to preserve all the power I can get to help him.  Goodness…the state of condition he’s in…I’m amazed that he somehow managed to _survive_ that.”

 

“And I never stop being amazed on you doing that, Princess.” The third female said in wonder and awe.

 

The fourth female agreed as she said. “Yeah—even though you have no memories, you always seem to have a handle on doing something like this so smooth and expertly.”

 

The second female pointed out the question that seems to be the importance of the situation. “Now that we’ve got him treated up and put him on bed rest—what should we do with him when he wakes up?”

 

The first female, who seemed to be the leader of the four women of the house, said calmly. “I think that we should wait for it and see once he wakes up.”

 

There was silence for a moment before the third female spoke out timidly. “Um…Princess? Don’t you think that’s a bad idea?”

 

“Yeah, I mean what if Keira’s right?” said the fourth female. “What if this person over here is really a bad guy? That we’re going to be tricked by him if he turns out to be one of _them_ and got himself injured on purpose in order to let us bring him here and then trap us and attack us once our guard is down from him.”

 

The first female replied calmly, not at all concerned or suspicious about the stranger they brought home at all. “Then we defend ourselves and fight back, like we always do.  Besides…it’s not right to leave a wounded person like that lying there, even if he might be an enemy or not.”

 

The first female struck a point at that as the three women voiced their agreements to this and apologized for their overreaction.  Then the third female said. “I’ll go and get more bandages and medicine for our patient, just in case.”

 

The first female asked her before the third female left. “When you get them, would you mind bringing some food here as well? Something like soup or anything light.  This poor man must be hungry as well as he’s heavily injured.”

 

The third female said she’ll go and do it and she left the room, leaving the three women and the lying albeit-slightly conscious man on the bed, with the first female sitting on a chair beside him to watch over him.

 

Now you’re probably wondering on who these four women are and who the injured man is.

 

The four women are _special_ women as mentioned before because they _are_ aliens, but they’re humans in race—only **gifted** with elemental _powers_.  Their alien race is known as Altheans, and it differs among each woman of their powers depending on the kind of element they wield and manipulate.  They are famous throughout the universe because they are a race of female warriors with elemental powers and they are guardians and protectors to all planets and stars from all evil and any kind of enemies.

 

The third female who left to get bandages and food for the man on the bed was Ami, also known as Mercury, and she is a water-bender and an ice-bender.  She is also incredibly gifted with supreme intelligence and knowledge and knows a lot on technology, both old and new advancements.  She has short blue hair, aqua blue eyes and when she transforms to her Althean warrior form, she wears a sailor suit of watery blue and white.

 

The fourth female is Rei, also called Mars and she is a fire-bender.  She is also skilled in fighting in martial arts of the Althean way and she can also use her powers to combine with her fighting skills to gain the upper hand against her opponents.  She has long black hair and fiery red eyes and when she transforms to her Althean warrior form, she wears a sailor suit of fiery bright red and white.

 

The second female is Keira, also known as Solaria and she is a Sun-light bender.  She is also an Althean Sun Guardian, as in she is a devoted protector and guardian to the one she is chosen to—more specifically, like to a princess or a queen.  She is also a skilled fighter and can use her powers of the Sun to combine with her attacks against her opponents.  What’s more, Keira is a hybrid-cat as she has a long human-sized cat’s tail and that she can transform into a normal house cat for her guardian status which is common among her Althean Guardian kind.  Besides her cat’s tail in her human form, Keira has long brown hair she always tied to a simple long braid and auburn-golden brown eyes and when she transforms to warrior form, she wears a sailor suit of bright sun yellow and white.

 

Now lastly, the first female who found and healed and cared for the injured man is Serenity and she is a Moon-light bender and the most powerful wielding bender of all Altheans because she is the Althean Moon Princess.  She can wield and manipulate her powers to any kind of moon-light and is also skilled as a martial-arts fighter and great warrior, combining with her powers she is very powerful in both politics and in the battle-fields or wars.  However, she is also a peace-keeper, making sure that throughout the whole galaxies or universes, she would ensure harmony, peace and unity to any kind of alien race alike and fight against any evil.  She has long blonde hair which she tied into two ponytails up with pinned ornaments and has blue eyes, but when she transforms to her Althean warrior form, her long blonde hair and blue eyes both turn silver-white and she wears a sailor suit of blue and white, and in her transformation, big angel-like silver white wings appear on her back.

 

Though Altheans can fly due to their elemental powers and energies, it is rare to see an Althean to have wings.  And the Althean Princess and Moon-light bender Serenity is one of them.

 

You’re wondering on how these four women came to be, well to make it short and simple—with the long story will be known later—but heart-breaking and tragic, the alien race of Altheans were wiped out and almost extinct when they were attacked by an enemy force led by a rogue Althean known as Eris who is a darkness-bender.  Eris became consumed of her power of darkness and her mind was filled with greed and evilness to have more power at hand and tried to destroy the whole Althean race in order to pursue her evil mission.

 

However, there were some Altheans that managed to escape the genocide from their traitorous kin, and that included Princess Serenity, Keira, Rei and Ami.  All the surviving Altheans spread out and went into hiding throughout the galaxy to hide from Eris until they managed to train themselves to grow stronger and fight back against the rogue and evil darkness-wielder, and bring vengeance and justice for their fallen extinct race.

 

And that was what Serenity and her three girlfriends are there together.  They are now hiding in a planet called Earth, and it is inhabited by normal humans.  There they stayed hidden as they train themselves to grow stronger and to go and fight Eris when it’s time and that they’re ready.

 

Now for the injured man on the bed.  He is Vegeta, and he is the Prince of the Saiyan race.  He is a powerful warrior as the Saiyans are an alien race of warriors and they have furry monkey-like tails, since they can transform into giant tailed apes whenever they look up to their weakness of a full moon.  They are great fighters in any kind of martial arts skills and they have powers known as ki.  They can also transform to their powerful stages known as Super Saiyans.  Though they are rumored to be fearsome savages among others, they are told from stories and legends as fierce and honorable warriors.

 

However, like the Altheans in a tragic tale, the Saiyans were also killed and wiped out by their enemy force led by this alien being known as Frieza.  Frieza was an alien being with his own kind of alien enemy force, bent into ruling the universe and become the ultimate and powerful strong warrior known throughout the galaxy.  When Frieza learned of the Saiyan race, he tried to come forward and offer alliance with the Saiyan King but the king refused and out of retaliation and humiliated anger over the refusal, Frieza destroyed the whole planet of Saiyans but not all of them.

 

Somehow, Prince Vegeta and some other surviving Saiyans managed to escape the genocide and survive the blast, thus bringing the heavily injured Saiyan Prince to where he is right now.  The story on how some of the Saiyans came to survive the genocide and destructive blast from Frieza will come later.

 

That was when Vegeta, the black spiky haired man started to stir awake with a low grunt and opened his dark black eyes, just as Ami/Mercury came in with her hands carrying a big tray of bandages, medicine and a big bowl of nutritious steaming meaty soup.

 

Ami gasped upon seeing him awake and Serenity turned to look at her injured patient and gave him a kind warm smile, despite that Vegeta seemed to stiffen as if sensing them to be possible enemies and wanted to get up and fight them, but he couldn’t because of his still remaining and unhealed painful injuries and wounds.

 

Vegeta groaned in pain and Serenity gasped as she stood from her chair and inspected his injuries carefully and gently.

 

“Easy, don’t worry you’re safe.  Don’t move, you’re not completely healed.” She reassured and soothed him.

 

“ **Where…Where am I, woman**?” he rasped weakly in a low growl.

 

Serenity and the other three women all froze still when he spoke in his native alien language.

 

“Ohh boy…language barrier!” Keira piped out loud after a moment of silence.

 

Ami speaks out, offering an idea of hers. “I might be able to make a universal-language translator for him and us so that we can understand each other.”

 

Serenity nodded over to her and said. “Do it.  And Rei, you go help her.”

 

Rei didn’t want to leave the last Althean Princess alone but she relented when Keira looked at her pointedly, revealing that she is Serenity’s chosen Althean Guardian and that she can protect her.

 

Both Ami and Rei left the room after Ami put the tray to a nearby table next to the bed where Vegeta lies, and when they left, Keira turned to watch cautiously and protectively for Princess Serenity’s safety and wellbeing and keep an eye on the alien stranger.

 

It didn’t take long for Vegeta to realize that they couldn’t understand him and he didn’t understand their alien language as well, that he began to tense again and seemed stiff and still as if expecting an attack and needed to fight back despite his injured condition.

 

Serenity seemed to sense his hostility towards them due to his vulnerable state and she reassured and calmed him down again in a soothing gentle tone of voice.  She didn’t care that the injured man couldn’t understand but she was very kind and compassionate to show that they mean no harm to him.

 

“It’s alright…you’re safe here.  Don’t worry.  It’s okay.” She said softly, smiling at him brightly to show that she’s harmless and that she’s not afraid or wary of him.

 

Vegeta was confused at such innocent trust coming from the blonde woman who’s talking to him.  Though he still watched her cautiously just in case as she reached for the tray to get the bandages and medicine to treat him more.  Serenity was surprised that Vegeta relaxed and lied still when she applied more bandages and treated him and gave him medicine but she kept her internal guard up in case he tries anything, despite that she has Keira guarding her from behind anxiously.

 

After finished healing and treating more of his wounds, and leaving some of the others to be healed by tomorrow, she reached for the food bowl next and was going to feed him herself since he couldn’t do it.

 

Though Vegeta didn’t like the idea of being fed by some stranger, he swallowed his pride and let the woman feed him as he graciously ate the whole meaty soup until there wasn’t any drop left in the bowl.

 

He was still hungry though and he showed it by giving her light gestures towards his mouth then stomach.  Serenity instantly understood and smiled, happy that he managed to trust her little to show and ask what he wants. “Hungry?” Vegeta dimly nodded to her.

 

Serenity smiled more but when she moved to stand up and some moonlight shining through the curtains hit her eyes and she gazed straight at Vegeta’s eyes, she didn’t notice that Vegeta stiffened again when he felt a sharp and strong tug right from his chest as they looked at each other straight in the eyes.

 

“Okay, I’ll get you some more—AH!” she gasped in surprise when Vegeta suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her strongly right against his bare muscled chest so that Vegeta could look at her in the eyes again only up close and personal.

 

“Princess!” Keira cried and went to move to defend her.

 

“No! Don’t! Wait!” Serenity stopped her friend with a stop hand gesture and Keira instantly did, though she looked like she wanted to but didn’t move.

 

Serenity didn’t move or turn her head when she gestured her friend to stop because she was also gazing straight at Vegeta’s eyes as well in such close proximity with faces nearly near to each other like they’re going to kiss, as she also felt the strong tug she felt in her chest when Vegeta pulled her closer to him so suddenly.

 

There was silence for a moment between them with Serenity looking at Vegeta in slight confusion and Vegeta gazing at her with wonder and awe until Vegeta spoke out softly. “ **Mate…mine…** ”

 

That was when…fate or destiny…brought upon something that would change the lives between an Althean Princess and the Saiyan Prince…forever.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

A new story! Hope you like it!

Next chapter…Serenity and Vegeta starts a budding relationship together from the ‘pull’…and the three girls try to get comfortable and be easy with it, despite their wariness towards the Saiyan male stranger…and more Saiyans come to picture as well as surprising more pairings come to!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
